Left Behind
by alieboo
Summary: Penelope Turner always had a normal life, but that was before her parents passed and her Grandmother kicked her off the family tree. With nowhere else to go Penelope has no choice, but to go and live with her Aunt Lou. While struggling to cope with her parents death and a new rising love life, she is also hit with a big suspicion that her Aunt is hiding something. SquidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Sitting here feeling as if I'm some sort of recreational tool for the weeping. The words _I'm sorry for your loss _repeat time and time again. It feels sort of like the Twilight Zone how each person says the same thing, does the same thing, and wears the same thing. We're all in uniforms; black depressing uniforms. They either cry or wear a face that resembles a black piece of paper. It makes me sick.

I'm all alone up here while I'm forced to shake hands and even give a hug and kiss once in a while. It's pretty terrible when I don't even know half the people, but while each one walks to me it keeps my eyes and focus off the two highly decorated caskets that hold my Mother and Father.

Earlier when I had first walked into this musty smelling funeral home and their lifeless bodies were exposed, I couldn't help, but to panic. My chest had started to ping while I felt bile finding its way up my throat.

Death had bothered me and still bothers me. As soon as my head started get dizzy I yelled for the undertaker to quickly close the casket.

That very moment was the last time I will ever physically see them because tomorrow they will be cremated and their ashes spread across the garden that we once spent as a family together every Sunday.

It wasn't my choice. I didn't want their ashes there, but when you're only seventeen you don't have the right hand in many things. It was my weak Grandmother who doesn't even have the guts to show up today. She left me.

Just like they left me.

When I start to feel my eyes move over to the front I turn and fake an even bigger smirk. With my eyeliner smudged and my lipstick smeared, I suspect I look like something along the lines of a clown.

The only mirror of myself I get is an occasional person who wears glasses, but that only lasts a good three seconds until the next person comes along.

A tall man wearing the usual comes by and shakes my hand, he's the last person until mass and I am sort of thankful.

"Thank you," I tell him, nodding my head slightly.

It will all be done soon, I tell myself. It will be over and you can go home and sleep.

* * *

_"Grandma," I said, peaking into her little room that she often stays in. The old lady just continued to rock back and forth. I sighed walking into the room._

_I grabbed the homemade quilt off her small, lop sided bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't say anything to me, but just looked up to me. She gripped the obituary in her fragile fingers._

_"Grandma," I started, again. "Grandma, I'm just as-"_

_"You look like her." She turned away from me and all I could do was sit on her bed. "You look too much like her. It pains me." Her words sounded bitter and felt like acid. She glared at the wall._

_"Grandma?" I questioned, gasping. "What are you saying?"_

_"Texas is only the next state over," she told me. I nodded in confusion._

_"Grandma, I know, why are you telling me this?" She looked over at me and what she said will stay with me until I die._

_"Pack a bag and go there. Don't come back," she spits. "I would rather die in this house alone instead of being reminded of such sin. Your Aunt will be there waiting for you and you will stay there. You will stay there until I die and don't you ever come back until I am well gone and buried." _

That was exactly two days ago. Now, today, I sit on my Aunt's sofa looking around at her old newspaper clippings and posters. Her house had always given me a weird feeling. I remember it clearly from when I was younger.

We never stayed long, only enough for each sister to feel as if they cared, but in actuality they didn't. Their personalities often clashed and caused fights. I have only seen my Aunt a total of six times my whole life and the last visit was when I was thirteen.

Now, I sit here facing her. It's an awkward, heavy feeling on my shoulders as all we do is stare. She grins at me sympathetically.

"Your Mother was never easy, but so wasn't I," she tells me, getting up and pacing. Nodding, she continues, "I know I wasn't the best God Mother, but now we got to look past that. You live here now and," she pauses. "What's wrong?" She asks and I could smack her.

_My parents just died and my Grandmother just cut me off the family tree_, I felt like saying, but I hold my tongue.

Rolling her eyes, she says, "Oh, Penelope, please tell me you expected that?" Shaking her head, she points a finger at me. "Your Grandmother is a bitter old woman and she'll never change. There was only one thing-"

"Aunt Lou," I interrupt her, but I soon to realize that was the wrong thing to do.

"Excuse me?" She snaps, putting her hand on her hip and continuing to wave her finger at me. I frown and keep my mouth shut. My head kills and my stomach doesn't feel too lovely either.

"Like I was saying," she purses her lips. "Your Grandmother is a bitter old lady. There was only one thing she cared about and that was Lucy!" Lucy was my Mother's name.

"Aunty Lou," I say, again since she isn't speaking. "I hate to interrupt this lovely talk, but I traveled hours on end to get here and combining that with the last few events in my life, I'm a little tired."

"Well, that's too damn bad," she snaps, shaking her head. "Penelope Turner, shit happens in life and you are just going to have to get over it. You're a Walker now and we don't bitch."

_I'm pretty sure my Mother and Grandmother use to, _I regretfully muse in my head.

"Except for my Sister and Mother," she adds like she read my mind. Pointing to my simple luggage, she tells me that my room is the first door on the right upstairs. When I go to grab it, she stops me. "Don't worry, do it later, but right now, you have to go and eat."

I look over at her empty kitchen that doesn't have one sign that it was being used.

"Since you were last minute, I couldn't go food shopping in time," Aunty Lou smirks. "So, you either go hungry or you eat what they eat."

I remember when I was younger and I use to help with the mess hall. The food smelt terrible and looked like vomit and shit. I am hungry; I'd admit it, but not enough to eat that slop that they call food. I wasn't a picky eater, but I'm sure a dog wouldn't even eat that.

But I don't want to sound stuck up.

"Okay," I say and get it up. "I'll go and try to eat something. I haven't been feeling all that well," I tell her and she doesn't say a word to me as I leave.

**A/n: Hello, I hope you like it. I wanted to write a camp green lake story, but wanted to make it a little different! ^^**

**I also have a role play that needs more people. It's a Holes one and we need people to rp canon characters. We already got quite a few of ocs. But yeah, if you want to join, just send me a pm and I will give you the link! ^^**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The mess hall is well…messy. It is hot, too and a little awkward. A few boys spare me a quick confused glance. I try my best to ignore it. It was different when I was little. Surprisingly when I came here when I was five, a lot of the boys were nice to me.

Or so I remember.

One kid particular. I forget his name, but I use to 'help' him dig a hole, but I was probably just making things worse for him. He didn't seem to mind, though.

I move along and nearly jump when I hear a high pitch whistle. I turn over and a boy with blond slicked hair winks at me. I purse my lips and sigh.

"Hey, baby, don't ignore me," he says, catcalling. I move along. "Aw, don't be stuck up and shit." The whole table roars with laughter until I hear a familiar voice.

"_Excuse me_?" I turn to see my Aunt Lou standing in her normal position wearing her sun hat and big sunglasses. She takes them off with attitude. The boy looks at her a little nervous.

"Sorry, Miss," he says, looking back down at his food. She sighs and turns around glaring.

"Dumb, dumber," she shouts and two older men turn around looking at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Eating," the older man says.

"Excuse me?" Shaking her head, she points at me and everyone stops whatever their doing.

Starting to feel shameful I look down at my dirty converse.

"That's my niece, Penelope," she starts. "She's a lady! You treat her like a lady!" She shouts. "I don't want catcalling, I don't want touching, and I don't want you even thinking about it," she tells them through greeted teeth. "When you see her, you treat her with respect and if I hear anything different, I don't think you want to know the punishment! You open doors for her and if you see her carrying stuff, you carry it like young gentlemen. Am I clear?"

They all mumble a low _yes. _

"Am I clear?" She asks, again. They all respond and she nods at me before leaving.

I look over at that boy and he still stares at me. He must be a real tough guy because he isn't showing any shame or embarrassment. Instead he winks at me and sticks his tongue out at me. He wiggles it in a crude way.

"Ignore him," I mumble to myself and walk to, who I remember as Mr. Sir. "Hi, . I'm gonna eat with you if it isn't much of a problem." He grumbles and twirls his fork in the gooey mess.

I pick at my bread looking over at the boy who catcalled to me. He looks as if he is the head of the group. Each tent has one of them. You know, the ones who were probably there the longest and thought they had some sort of throne attached to their ass.

You can always tell which one thought they owned the tent. They picked at the other campers food and no one would dare to argue. Or they always led the conversation. Pretty ridiculous if you ask me. Shrugging, I go back to playing with my food. I had the feeling of being hungry, but not wanting to eat. Dr. Pendanski watched my utensils twirl. If I don't eat, he'd be sure to tell my Aunt Lou.

Over the next ten minutes I force down the food and threw away my tray. The first day is always the hardest, they say. Of course I don't have to dig today or tomorrow or even the next day, but being here is bad enough.

"I could just send you to one of those homes," I could hear Aunty Lou saying in the back of my head. The voice is right.

Walking out of the tent I saw that kid again and was contemplating on just walking passed him or back into the mess hall until he went into his own tent.

"Don't worry about him, he aint gonna do a damn thing," Aunty Lou says from behind me. I turn to her and smile.

"I thought you were in the cabin?" She fixed her sunglasses and we walked side by side.

"There's things to do and them things aint gonna get done on their own," she muses. "You know in a few days you won't even have to set foot into that mess hall. I'll have food by then, but-"

"Aunt Lou," I interrupt her. "It's fine. It was kind enough for you to take me in and I really hate to be a burden." She grinned at me. "I'm just going to go back to the cabin and read a book."

As I begin to walk away, I can hear my Aunt say, "You really are your mother's child, you know?" I look over my shoulder and force a smile after hearing _your mother. _


End file.
